


love can tell a million stories

by logictron



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron
Summary: McG and Amir fight over Hannah. Well, not exactly. It's complicated.





	love can tell a million stories

**Author's Note:**

> So, after the exchange between McG and Amir meeting Hannah in "Grounded", it seemed pretty obvious to me that there was some history there. The boys must've discussed her at some point because the look they share is just too weighted for that not to be the case.
> 
> I have no idea what the exact timeline is as far as Amir and Hannah joining the team but for the purposes of this, Hannah joined sometime shortly before the Pilot. Patricia'd been on leave for 10 days because of her son. Syria was Amir's first op with the team.
> 
> I had to throw Jaz in there too because I love the dynamics between the three of them (Jaz, Amir, and McG).

"I don't believe you," Jaz snorts, nudging McG with her boot. They're all on comms in the helo. There's no keeping conversations to anything resembling private. But Amir tries to tune them out. He doesn't feel welcome here yet, especially not with her. Which he understands, especially given what Dalton said about her friend before they'd left base. So he keeps his head down.

"What?" McG asks, looking up at her. "What'd I do?"

"You're mad," Jaz laughs. "You're mad because Director Campbell is back."

Amir's brow furrows at that. What a strange thing for her to say. But the roll of McG's eyes doesn't dismiss the accusation.

"Oh,that's right," Preach hums, chuckling. "I forgot all about that."

"I'm not...mad, okay? Don't be ridiculous. I'm glad the Deputy Director is back. I just..." McG trails off, scratching his jaw.

Something beeps through his headset and Amir realizes it's DC. But the voice in his ear (and everyone else's) isn't Patricia's. It's someone younger. Her voice is soothing. Pretty. He almost doesn't notice Jaz kick McG. Almost. He sees the medic mouth 'ow' and lean forward to smack her knee (decidedly not hard). Amir's reminded of siblings bickering on a long car trip. But that brings memories he's not ready to revisit, so he pushes them away and goes back to the voice in his ear, detailing the plan for once they're on the ground in Damascus.

It makes him feel better, hearing the plan, knowing they're all on the same page. He's not used to having backup. Or not being the one to call the shots. But he thinks maybe he can get used to both.

Once DC disconnects again, Jaz laughs. "Are you _blushing_ , McGuire?"

"I am absolutely not blushing. Give me a freaking break."

Amir spares a glance beside him despite his intentions to keep to himself. McGuire's face is mostly obscured between the darkness of the helo and his beard, but his ears definitely have a slightly pink tinge that they don't normally.

"You like her," Jaz sing-songs.

"You guys mind having this conversation sometime I don't have to listen to it?" Dalton asks. "My ears are bleeding."

Thankfully, the conversation drops after that. Amir focuses on the mission, and definitely not on the owner of the voice in his ear. McGuire can do what he wants. Amir has more important things to worry about.

**

Having a bug in his ear going under feels like cheating. It makes Amir more nervous than anything. But it's necessary and nonnegotiable so he deals with it. The voice appears and it's her, only in Arabic this time. The accent isn't one he's used to but the tone settles him. Maybe McGuire's on to something. It's that thought he holds on to as he asks Joseph to cut him.

**

It's not until they're back that Amir lets McGuire look at his arm. He did a decent job patching himself up in the field, but the cut wasn't exactly shallow and an infection is definitely something he wants to avoid. So begrudgingly, he lets the medic take a look.

"Not bad, not bad. For a civilian." He'd take offense but McGuire isn't even trying to hide his grin. The camaraderie is nice, so Amir relaxes.

"So, Hannah?"

"Oh, God, not you too," Joseph glances up at him, mid-stitch. "Oh-ho, or do I have some competition?"

"Competition?" Amir arches his brow, chuckling. The analyst is literally halfway around the world. He doubts McGuire's ever seen her in person, or even spoken to her directly beyond mission-related comms. "So Jaz was right, then?"

"Now you're taking her side? Come on, man, I thought we were friends."

That stops Amir up short. It's been a long time since he's had any of those.

**

It turns into a bit of a running joke between the two of them, a glance when they hear her voice, a nudge when they see her on calls. It's juvenile but sometimes juvenile is nice. It's light and easy and it's something to cling to on the hard days when everything gets too damn heavy.

Eventually, Jaz gets in on it too, after she stops being so standoffish. They make a good pair, they balance each other out. He thinks there are worse things. So he doesn't mind the teasing.

"Who do you think she'd pick, come on? Tall, dark, and handsome? Or Amir," McGuire asks. It's while they're in Tehran. It's the last conversation they have before everything goes to hell, and he'll never forget it.

"Listen, we've been over this, she wouldn't pick either of you clowns, okay? Who knows, maybe she's married. Maybe she likes women. You know what, I'm sticking with that. If Hannah were going to pick anyone, she'd obviously pick me," Jaz decides.

McGuire groans and Jaz catches Amir's eye, grinning. He has a feeling she's on his side.

When she gets grabbed hours later, it's like a punch to the gut, a reminder why he doesn't have friends, why he doesn't form attachments, why he and McG can argue over Hannah forever, but in the end, he'd never make a move. Because his life is a hell of a lot easier without the extra entanglement of personal relationships.

They get Jaz back in one piece and they can all breathe again. Amir swears to himself he won't make another mistake, he'll keep his feelings at bay. He has the team, and beyond that, nothing matters.

And then they go to Colombia.

**

Seeing Hannah in person is nothing he's prepared for. From the look McGuire gives him as they're unloading, it's clear the other man feels the same. She takes it all in stride, all smiles and teasing and confidence and Amir has to remind himself it's not for him. He doesn't get to have nice things. Her life is safer without him in it. But he can't shake the memory of the warm clasp of her hand on his shoulder, or the brilliance of her smile.

Before she gets on the plane back to DC, she kisses his cheek and tucks a piece of paper with her number on it into his pocket. Amir doesn't know what to do with that.

"Dude, you got her number?" McG asks, clearly impressed as they board their own plane.

"It's nothing," Amir says, fingering the slip of paper, trying to convince himself of exactly that.

**

It's Jaz who convinces him. They're all going home. Preach is well enough to fly back, and the team is technically due to return stateside anyway. She hugs him in the hotel lobby, kissing his cheek. He wonders if she's always been this soft and he's just never noticed or if this is new.

"You won't do it for yourself so do me a favor and call Hannah," she murmurs. "Okay? All this...everything that's happened? It made me realize a lot of shit. Don't let this go. We deserve to be happy. As much as we can, for as long as we can. Otherwise, what's the point?"

He watches her as something catches her attention over his shoulder. Amir knows without looking that it's Dalton. Hannah isn't nearly as complicated. Maybe Jaz has a point.

"Okay," he agrees.

"Don't be a stranger. I expect updates." She holds up her fist and he bumps it with his own.

He has a car to catch, a flight to board, and a number burning a hole in his wallet. But there's an unfamiliar knot in his stomach, and Amir realizes, this is what it's like to have a family. It's a feeling he doesn't plan on forgetting.


End file.
